Big Journey, Bigger City
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: Start overs are never easy. especially for Ponyboy M. Curtis. read his adventures in amazement. also this is a few days after Johnny and Dally died.
1. Chapter 1

~ Disclaimer I Do Not Own The Outsiders. Please No Flames! ~

Ponyboy P.O.V

Johnny and Dally are dead. What am I going to do now? My only two close friends are dead. I wish I knew what to do. All I know is that I can't stay here in Tulsa. Way too many memories to stay here. Hmmm I know what I should. I'm leaving Tulsa, Oklahoma and I'm not coming back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasted an hour getting packed, finding a ride to my destination, and leaving secretly so the gang doesn't know. I figured Darry, Sodapop, and Steve are at work and Two-bit is at Bucks working over a hangover he got last night. I worked out my plan. I'm going to throw my bags out the window, check the whole house to see if I'm alone and then run for my life until I reach the train station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I threw my bags out the window, now I need to check the house. Alright coast is clear time to go to my new town. I jumped out the window without a sound and started walking away to the station. When I reached the corner I stopped to take one last look at my house. Suddenly an old ford truck was making its way to the very same corner. I hid in the bush until I saw the ford go up my old driveway. I saw Darry and Soda get out then Steve and Two-bit. "Time to go" I thought to myself.

When I reached the freight train I realized this is going to be the last time I see Tulsa. When the conductor disappears into the train I hop on. I searched around the station and found the sign that says this train was heading to New York, New York. I knew that even though I was staring out at the sunset on an East Coast bound train, I had a long walk ahead of me.

**A/n: hey my lovely reviewers! I am baaack! I finally made another story! I still have writers block. Ugh! But on the bright side I have this story! I am very upset My Draft Letter is done :( well atleast I have my other ones right? Well here is my Easter present to ya'll. Tell me what ya'll got! Please R&R and Happy Easter to you all!**

**~ Mk aka Sugar crazed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders please no flames I only do this for fun!~

Ponyboy P.O.V

I sat slowly on the cold, hard wooden floor of the train thinking of what I should do next. I sat there for a while in deep thought until I heard a noise near my feet. I got up quietly and tip toed to where the sound was. I found nothing. So I went back to my spot and sat down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A few moments later I awoke to another sound. I was getting annoyed. So I opened my eyes to see a hobo staring straight at me.

He shouted loudly, "Hey Kid!" I jumped and almost fell of the side of train, but he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me back in. "What do you think you're doing in here did you run away from your family"

"Umm it's kind of a long story."

"I got time kid."

"Well …." I told him all that happened from the day I got jumped to when Dally died on the lonely streets of Tulsa.

"Well you've been through a lot kid."

"Ya you're not kidding."

"Here is some advice kid, you only have one life kid, so live each day like it's your last. No do-overs."

"Thanks that would be useful when I need it."

"No problem kid."

Just then I felt the train stop. I then jumped out of the train. I ran from the station and walked the lonely streets of New York. I was walking along the street to a dark alley. I was going to walk past it, until I saw someone getting jumped by three dark figures. I ran into the alley took my switchblade and I put it up to one of the guy's neck. The other one was too much of a chiken and ran away.

"what do you think you are doing to him?" I asked through gritted teeth

"N-nothing I was j-just having a c-chat with him." the guy stuttered out

"Well are you going to do this anymore"

"no. no I won't."

"Good boy. Now scram!" I yelled

He ran quickly out of the alley. I sighed and turned to the boy. He was about 4"9 – 4"12 with blonde hair and a stocky build.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kevin but you can call me snatcher."

"I'm Ponyboy I know it's a funny name. go ahead and laugh."

"Don't worry I won't. you know your pretty cool. Want to meet the gang? Maybe they'll let you join."

"Sure kid."

"Also we'll work on a name for you."

"Ok kid."

We walked for a while until we reached an old abandoned barn.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is our hang out."

"Oh really?"

"Yupp."

We walked into the barn and stopped in front of the gang

"Hey guys this is Ponyboy can he join the gang?" Kevin asked

"Why Snatcher you know we don't need anyone else." The gang leader asked

"He practically saved my life. I got jumped by Eric's gang, but Ponyboy came up behind him and put his switchblade up to his neck and scared him away."

"Alright I'll ask the boys." He sighed

I heard in the other room the leader asked the rest to come in

"Guys this is Ponyboy, Snatcher wants him in the gang."

The whole gang laughed at his name, saw he was serious and shut their mouths quickly.

"What do you guys think? Let him in or out?"

They all were thinking until a tall, black- haired kid looking like he is 14 asked, "Do you have any fighting skills?"

"Like what kind of fighting skills?"

"You know throwing kicks, punches, and can cut up anyone in a second."

"Um ya I can do all that especially that cut up especially with my switchblade"

"Alright kid, you're in the gang welcome." The gang leader told me

"Thanks" I replied

"First we'll have to find a name that suits you."

"Something that suits you" Snatcher added

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the last chapter. I had to give you an idea of what wold happen ya di? Well I hope this chapter is better and longer! Alsoi need ideas for Pony's new nickname. It has to be something tough. Like Dallas Winston tough. If you have any ideas please pm me or review. Please R&R and have a nice day/night!**

**~ Mk or Sugar crazed**


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

Ponyboy P.O.V

My new gang and I were talking about the things that go on around here so I won't get in trouble with the fuzz and stuff until Sly dog, the gang leader, asked me if I did rumbles in Tulsa.

"Well Pony, you seem like one of those greaser kids we hear of that live in the west. You must be a natural rumbler, aren't you?"

I nod and say, "Yes, I am a natural, my old gang and me used to do them all the time with the socs"

I saw they didn't know what socs were so I quickly added, "That's what we call those snobby rich kids back home in Tulsa."

Snatcher springs up and says, ""That's it! We'll call him Rumbler!"

Everyone agreed to and that became my new name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few days since I've been here and man am I loving it. Sly dog and Snatcher have been teaching me the rules and how to not get caught by the fuzz. Oh! I almost forgot to mention the rest of my gang.

Well first of there is Sly dog and Snatcher you already know them. Then there is salt and pepper. They are like brothers. They remind me of Sodapop and Steve because of how they are so close. They both are 5"4 and Salt has icy blue eyes and reddish hair while Pepper has brown eyes and blackish hair.

Then there is grim. He is kind of the Goth one out of us. He is the one that asked me if I had any skills.

Then there is monkey wrench. He loves to work on cars, motors, and any other kind of machinery. He is 5"6 and has a stocky build, green eyes and honey blonde hair.

Lastly there is Streeter. He is the dreamer of the gang. He is like the old me. Before any of this mess happened. He also twitches a lot. He is 4"11 and has hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

So where was I? Oh that's right I was where Sly dog and Snatcher were teaching me the rules.

We were walking back to the hideout when Eric and a few of his little gang members came up to us. Eric was a small kid for his age he was 4"8 and has grey eyes and blonde hair. He has a scar on his temple on the right si6j7ude the shape of an X.

He walked up to us hands in his pocket and stopped when he was nose to nose with Sly dog. He backed up a few inches and pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

Sly dog looked shocked and then a wave of anger washed through his face.

"Snatcher get out of now," he said through his gritted teeth.

Snatcher ran back to the hideout where he was supposed. That left me, sly dog, Eric, some of his gang, and a gun. Eric walked over to Sly Dog and pressed the gun against Sly Dog's temple. He laughed cruelly and said, "Every dog has their day Sly Dog, and today's your day to die."

I looked away as I heard Sly Dog's yell echo through the alley. I opened my eyes to the sight of Sly Dog laying face down in the alley in a puddle of blood.

I picked up sly dog's wrist and checked for a pulse. Nothing. So I picked up his other wrist and dragged him to the hideout. I put him down in front of the gang they all gasped.

Then suddenly snatcher looked at me and said, "What do we do now boss?"

**A/N: heyy guys! What do you think of this chapter? i need more reviews to see if I should update or not. Please review me! I won't update until I have at least 3 more reviews. Thanks some much to : Julienightingale (Sp?) for giving me some ideas and the gang's names also Pony's aka Rumbler's name! ;) R&R !**

**~ Mk aka sugar crazed ;)**


	4. this is an update but read the an !

~Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Outsiders! **NO FLAMES ALLOWED! **~

Read author's note at the bottom it is very important!

Ponyboy P.O.V

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Well… it's a long story to tell. So sit down and relax, boss." Snatcher says.

"Um… ok." I said and sat down next to grim on the worn down couch.

"Well… actually it's not a long story. Kind of medium-ish, short. But listen anyway."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me already." I said already aggravated

"Ok, boss. Well, when any gang member is with their gang leader, and the leader is killed and a gang member sees it happen, they become the leader. The new leader tells us what to do every day, sets up rumbles, trains us for the rumbles, and other important stuff. Do you get it?"

"Oh I get it now!" I said now understanding.

"Good, so what do we do now boss?"

"First we are going to set up a rumble with Eric's gang to get revenge for what they did to Sly Dog." I replied calmly.

The whole gang whooped and cheered at my order and we headed out to find Eric and his gang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd Person P.O.V (in Tulsa)

It's been a few weeks since the youngest Curtis brother went missing. The gang was thinking that the socs kidnapped Pony. So with that crazy idea they went to find the no good, rotten socs to set up a rumble. They walked for about 5 minutes until they stopped at the empty lot.

The gang found the socs and Darry walked up to the leader and said, "Hello, Paul."

"Hello, Darrel."

"We want a rumble because you and your gang kidnapped Ponyboy, my baby brother." He said through gritted teeth.

"_We don't have his brother. Do we?"_ Paul thought.

"Alright if we win, we keep your precious brother. If we lose you can have him. Deal?" he said

"Deal", Darry said calmly, "You better not have hurt him."

"Oh don't worry your little brother is just fine." Paul said then smirked evily.

Now that made Darrel growl. The Curtis gang looked surprised then Darry told the and they were as furious as Darry.

Then Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. and Paul timothy Willis shook hands.

This was it the rumble was set to save Ponyboy, but the thing is they don't know that he is not kidnapped.

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Well I'm very upset right now ;(. You see my problem is, I can't go on fan fiction for a little mom thinks I spend too much time on it. So I have to stay off of it for a while. So I have a friend, julianna, who I am now letting to share an account with. I am going to change my name to mk and j. for mary kate and julianna. But while I am gone my friend is going to keep you all updated if I am allowed back on! So keep a look out. Also if she can maybe julianna and myself will update on her computer. Also sorry for this chapter being so short! I just had to update one last time! For now I want to say bye. ;(**

**Love your favorite author, **

**Mk /3**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
